


Mom Mommy Mother!

by Aninsomniac1999



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aninsomniac1999/pseuds/Aninsomniac1999
Summary: Soap opera Series, Niles and CC are dealing with the issues of two teens fighting and the reappearance of a famous actor that just can't quit blowing up her life on the gossip sites.
Relationships: C.C. Babcock & Niles (The Nanny), C.C. Babcock/Niles (The Nanny)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just have to let this go as a near birthday treat.  
> Apologies in advance for any errors. 
> 
> Thank you for your great comments.  
> I welcome requests!
> 
> Chapters will be posted quickly.

“Mom?” Emily waited tapping her foot. “Mom? -Mommy!? -Mother!!!!!

CC looked up from the champagne she was slowly pouring into the flutes at the white marble kitchen counter. “WHAT!?”

19 year old Emily was staring at her exasperated. “Did you hear anything I said?”

CC sighed holding the champagne bottle, “I’m sorry, baby. No.”

Emily’s almond shaped eyes burned brightly in her father’s shade of blue. Her sandy blond hair in a messy bun set high upon her head a la ballerina. She was dressed in her beige dance leggings and cream tank top that peeked out from her over-sized off the shoulder pale pink sweater. “I said that CJ stole the wheel off my jeep and put it on his!”

CC wrinkled her brow slightly. “How do you know it was him, and why would he do that?”

“Who else would it be?” Emily cocked her head sarcastically.” 

“Well let’s find out if it was him first before you get so angry.”

Emily crossed her arms and took in a deep breath as if she was about to protest. 

CC put a hand up. “Ok. Ok. I’ll talk to him.”

“In the meantime, what am I supposed to do for a tire!?”

CC flippantly rolled her eyes and returned to the counter, bending to pour the champagne in the flutes. “Call a service and have it replaced. If it was him, he’ll have to pay me back”

Emily rolled her eyes back at her and stomped off. “Some punishment!! He’s not even supposed to be driving!”

CC twisted her mouth and cocked her head slightly as she spoke to herself. “True.”

She picked up the champagne flutes and inspected them to make sure they were even. An overindulgent BB had bought CJ the Jeep for his 15th birthday, claiming he could keep it in the garage and only drive it around the estate until he was 16. Unfortunately, CC knew the jeep and CJ had been disappearing together more than usual lately.

Niles walked into the kitchen and walked up behind CC, putting a hand on her waist. “What was that about?”

CC shrugged and turned handing him a champagne flute, “I don’t know. Something about CJ taking her Jeep tire or wheel and putting it on his jeep.” 

Niles turned his head toward her. “What does he need a tire for? He’s not supposed to be driving.”

“He’s fine. He’s part Babcock. We all drove at an early age.”

“Yeah and he’s part Babcock in L.A., not New York. Babcocks aren’t a big deal here. He’s likely to get into trouble.”

“A producer’s son? Oh pish posh.”

Niles side eyed her. “I’ll have to have a talk with him. He’s not to be doing this.”

“Stickler.” CC exhaled and turned away from him walking to the living room couch in front of the fireplace. 

Niles followed her and stopped at the doorway to the living room. “Stop spoiling them. they’re going to turn into monsters.”

CC smirked “too late. Besides, that’s what you’re here for.”

Niles raised both hands briefly, “Oh I forgot. It’s so you don’t have to take responsibility.”

“Well, Duh.” CC took an annoyed breath and turned to the coffee table. She pushed her medium length hair behind her ear and flipped it behind her shoulder before she bent down, head up. With her eyes focused on her champaign, she slowly put it down on the table as he watched her.

His voice was flat. “Babcock, don’t you think I’ve seen that trick of yours a thousand times? Do you think I’m going to melt into a malleable pool on the floor just because your hair shows off the line below your ear, leading down to the soft crook of your Neck?” 

She stopped mid action and moved only her well done eyes and lashes up at him before rising again. She maintained the eye contact, standing up slowly and remaining completely still with her hands at her sides.

His shoulders slightly slumped forward and he joined her at the couch in front of the fireplace. “Fine! I’ll talk to him by myself.”

She smiled wide. “Thank you, Daddy.”

They sat down and he picked up their drinks handing hers to her, then wrapping an arm around her as they sat back into the couch watching the fireplace. It was a rare night off for the two of them and she still had feelings of guilt tugging at her because she’d blown off a charity event that would inevitably lead to more press for their company.

She took her first sip of the champagne and leaned back into Niles’ arm. He moved his arm around her waist and bent his head to whisper to her. “I can hear you thinking about work. Stop it.” 

She shut her eyes. “Well you’re still thinking about the jeep.” 

He smiled at her and breathed on her neck again. “True. Maybe we should just find something else to distract us.” He began to kiss her neck and she turned toward him, then placed a small kiss on his lips-that began to grow. They’d been too busy all week for any of this and their bodies were beginning to...

“Aww Come on!” The silence was interrupted by the sound of CJ striding through the foyer and down the steps to them. They broke their kiss and turned toward him. “No one else’s parents do this. Why am I always being tortured?” 

CC felt slightly amused as Miles still holding her, called to CJ. “Wait a minute young man. You and I are going to have a talk.” 

CJ looked cautiously at CC as she motioned toward the door with her head and eyes. She broke from Niles’ arms and stood in CJ’s path. “Hi Sweetie.” She toughened up her voice taking on an overly strict countenance. “Where was it you were going?”

Their son was dressed in workout pants and a jersey, holding a ball against one hip and and holding his phone in the other. His steps became slower as he tucked the phone in his back pocket with a look of realization. “Uh. I was just running in to get…my…um..yearbook? -for…Uncle Max because… he wants to…see something?”

CC nodded and gritted her teeth to give him the heads up. “Then go and do it quickly.” CJ exhaled and fled, back into the foyer and up the stairs to his room.

“Oh no you don’t. He’s not getting out of this one.” Niles stood up from the couch as CC turned back to him cooing, “Now Niles, let’s not dwell on this right now.” 

She leaned in and grazed his lips then looked up at him. He looked down at her with an eyebrow raised waiting for an explanation as she gave him another deeper kiss. Niles’ hands went up to her arms involuntarily as his mouth momentarily relaxed into hers.

Then he suddenly picked up his head. “No. no. no. You asked me to speak to him, and now you’re letting him walk.”

She realized he wasn’t going to let this go. She gave up and let go of him quickly and put her hands on her hips. “NO, I’m not letting him walk. I just don’t want to spend our only free evening refereeing between the two of you. You can talk to him tomorrow.”

“Oh can I? Please?” He said sarcastically and she dropped her hands and shoulders exasperatedly. Before she had a chance to say anything more, the doorbell rang just as Emily came into the room from the front. 

Niles began walking to the foyer to answer the door, popping Emily under the chin with a finger as he passed her. 

“Ok, Daddy.” Emily rolled her eyes with a small smile as he passed. 

Niles smirked as he left the room. CC rolled her eyes too. One minute he was the heavy disciplinarian, the next he was a pranking teenager. 

“Did I hear CJ?” Emily was staring at CC who watched Niles leave the room. “Mom!” 

CC looked at her annoyed. “Emily,I heard you! Yes, it was your brother.” 

“Thank you.” Emily huffed and set out to find CJ. There was noise coming from the foyer as Emily left walking very properly in a dancer’s upright posture while pulling at the messy bun which was the same sandy brown blond as her father’s.

CC smirked not seeing her 19 year old at the moment but seeing the 4 year old that used to run out of the living room and up the stairs. She was pulled from her thought by the sound of Fran’s voice coming from the foyer. “Oh, Niles. I swear I didn’t know.” 

She entered the foyer to find both the Sheffield's standing at the front door and she let her head fall back as she dragged herself to them while listening to the sound of Emily arguing with CJ upstairs. 

“Big trouble, CC”. Maxwell stood stiffly in his tux. 

“Well, hello to you too.” CC half smiled as she approached. 

Fran turned from Miles. “I’m sorry to interrupt your alone time. Maybe it can wait, Max.”

Maxwell shook his head. “CC, they’ve done it again. Can you come to the benefit so we can talk?” CC, knew he was referring to the rival production company that continually poached their ideas and talent.

Emily suddenly ran down the stairs. “Dad! CJ left through the back door and he has my jeep wheel!” 

CC turned to Niles at the door knowing her romantic evening was dashed. “You go take care of this, I’m going to the benefit.” She headed up the stairs. “I’ll be right down.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CC smiled as an actor congratulated her on their most recent success. She smiled at the young blond as he shook her hand in a professional and contrite manner. “Yeah right.” 

Niles’ voice rang in her head. He was always telling her there was no such thing as an innocent exchange with someone in her position. As jaded as she was, she was surprised that the most empathetic man she knew would say something so cold. It was most likely to protect her, but as the actor handed her his information, she was reminded that this was all business; lest she ever forget.

She thanked him and assured him that she’d keep him in mind as she turned with her wine glass in hand. She was now feeling guilty that she’d decided to go to work on she and Niles’ “night in”, but she knew from experience there was no sense in staying. 

Niles would likely be distracted refereeing the fight between CJ and Emily. She and Niles would have a lengthy discussion on which approach to take and that would be the end of their night.

She pictured Niles squinting at her in the doorway when Max asked her to come, followed by the defeated look on his face when Emily screamed down at him. CC would try to make it up to him when she got home.

Maxwell appeared and broke her thought as he eyed Fran speaking to a parent from their twin’s social circle. “CC, listen. They may have stolen our idea but they still have to execute it well. So, I’m really not worried at all.”

CC audibly sighed, “that’s a change from an hour ago.” She mocked his panicked tone by making it sound whiny, “CC, you have to come so we can talk!” 

Maxwell looked away momentarily and then leaned in “We just need more edge than their Mary Poppins production. Growing impatient, CC flippantly handed him the actor’s card that she had in her hand. Maxwell glanced at it and handed it back. “We can’t have a blond. We need a dark stallion sort -mysterious -cocky.” 

People were beginning to gather at the perimeter of their personal space, hoping to catch a sound byte of their conversation. They both instinctively began to stroll toward the patio as they talked. 

Every available TV actor she could think of was an ill fit for the part. They stood at the steps that descended to the sunken patio as she spied movement on a bench, her eyes zeroed in on their answer. “Oh shi-.” She froze stunned. 

Maxwell stopped walking a step too late and tried to follow her gaze “what, CC?” 

She stared as if in a trance. She knew her next words would set a tsunami in motion that could save their show and complicate her life. 

Maxwell followed her eyes. “Oh…my…God.” Jake Redding, fresh from the east coast was sitting on a patio couch surrounded by young actresses. Max whispered without turning his head. “When was the last time you’ve seen him?”

“In person? I don’t know. Years? He can’t possibly be here on business. He’s not doing any big movies or I’d know about it.” Was her voice sounding funny?

“CC?” Maxwell stared hard at her and she already knew what was coming. 

“Maxwell, you don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Can we at least find out if he’s free.”

CC glared at him. “Maxwell,It’s a problem every time we work together.” She jutted her chin out and straightened up readying herself to turn on her heal. She spoke firmly and swiped a hand. “No!” As she turned, she took one last look at Jake as he raised his head.

Jake’s eyes locked on hers and it stopped her in her tracks. His eyes flickered as if a light went off behind them. It zapped her quickly, touching her core. They had exchanged the occasional email. Truth be told, she used it to avoid being in close proximity to him. Of course, she’d watched him from afar by looking at him on gossip sites and occasionally checking out his social media. But none of it did any justice to the mature Adonis he’d grown into. 

When they first met, he was a young upcoming star, his constant flirtations with her seemed harmless until they blew up in her face. It had caused a very angry argument between she and Niles. Once the dust settled she was able to work with Jake on a limited basis and they were a very strange model of friendship. 

He had a severe crush on her, and she pushed him away with a giggle, enjoying it more than she let on. But that only lasted until Jake was recruited as a leading man in big budget productions. 

Now he was in front of her, both of them stunned. In his late 20’s, he was an innocuous nonthreatening flirtation. Now Jake was a man. She looked good for her age and he had developed more of a mature rugged look, basically making them closer in age.

Maxwell had been whispering in her ear as she snapped back to reality. “I’ll distract Fran. See if he’s free.”

She exhaled rolling her eyes, “I don’t need you to run interference, and it doesn’t matter because we’re not asking him.”

As Jake stood up in the midst of his conversation. She realized that Max had walked away, but she still couldn’t take her eyes off Jake. She began to smile and took a few steps out onto the patio as Jake walked toward her with the same look on his face. 

His eyes not wavering from hers, they softened as he approached. She had a slight urge to run before she recomposed herself and confidently walked forward to meet him with a sly smile on her face.

His smile grew as he approached. “CC?!” He outstretched his arms and she put her hands on his upper arms with her clutch under her arm. He gave her a slow bear hug rocking her back slightly as he gently brushed his cheek against her neck sending a chill down her neck.

She slapped his arm as he placed her slowly back in place on her feet. “Hello to you. I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Would you have attended if you knew?” Holding her hands, He smiled at her standing way to close for comfort. Men did this all the time and she ignored it. She Pranced around it. She used it to her advantage. But this closeness with him was… uncomfortably…comfortable?

She steadied herself, “Junior, be good or I’m leaving.”

He dropped his head to the side with eyes closed, the nickname must have reminded him of a time he wasn’t on the A list. He wasn’t sorry and faked contrition, “Sorry, Can we talk?”

She sat down on the patio furniture away from the group he had been with on the other side of the patio. She could feel the entire patio pretending not to stare as they spoke quietly. “It’s been a long time, my young ingenue.”

He smiled at her, ignoring the fact that the word ingenue was usually reserved for females. “CC, I’m no longer an ingenue.” …His eyes, she’d forgotten about those incredible eyes. She looked down and realized they were still holding hands. 

“Jake!” Maxwell’s voice interrupted them and Jake stood, “Nice to see you, Max.” 

“The same. Are you in town long?”

Jake smiled at CC, “that depends. I was hoping to get a few invitations to dinner…maybe catch up with old friends?” 

CC looked at Maxwell with her eyebrows up. “Your move.” She wasn’t encouraging him. Maxwell was just so predictable.

Maxwell stood closer to CC. “Jake we’d like to have you to dinner at my place tomorrow-with CC, of course.” CC noted Maxwell’s odd wording and stood straighter as Jake looked at her remarking, “That sounds… amazing.”

Maxwell cut in again. “Fantastic….” 

CC abruptly turned. “Jake, I don’t want to be rude…” then turned back to Maxwell, “but I take it you’ve found our new publicist?” 

Jake didn’t delay. “I’ll see you both soon.” He shook Max’s hand and held CC’s a little longer than necessary. 

She patted his hand and turned on her heal, because she wanted him to watch her go. “See you tomorrow.”

As she and Maxwell walked into the house she caught Jake eying her in the reflection of the French door and she smiled. Still got it.

She walked in to see their new publicist standing as if she’d been observing them the whole time. “Patricia, it’s so nice to see you again.” CC reached her hand out as the curly haired much shorter woman nodded and shook hands, but looked past her. “Is that Jake Redding?”

CC looked at Maxwell before answering as he shook Patricia’s hand. “He’s somewhat of an old friend and associate.”

Patricia continued to nod. “You lookin’ to put him in the new show?” 

CC shook her head. “No.”

Maxwell answered, “We’re looking into it.” 

CC glared at Maxwell. “I’d rather not talk about that at the moment.” 

“I hear he’s up for a fantastic production on Broadway. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

“We’ll let you know.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The driver shut CC’s door behind her as the three got out of the black SUV.  
Fran’s phone rang suddenly and she kissed CC on the cheek before rushing away. “Bye sweetheart, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Maxwell walked to CC while chuckling quietly to himself. After all this time, CC still looked uncomfortable. “You love it when she does that. Don’t you?”

CC shook her head “She’s ok. Anyway, is there a way you can handle dinner with Jake on your own?” 

“CC, He’s only coming because you’ll be there.” 

“I prefer not to be around him too much.” 

Maxwell smiled. “Oh yes, I noticed that exact thing at the end of the night… when you two were standing in the coat room.” 

Her heart quickened. Earlier she had mistaken the timing as she retrieved her wrap. 

There were two other people in the coat room when she entered, but as she left, she ran straight into Jake, and they were suddenly alone. Jake was close-too close. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

She held her ground, “I told you I had a little business to tend to.”

His blue eyes shined from beneath his sandy hair. “No, I meant the last few years.”

She cocked her head. “Now. Why would I avoid a big movie star such as yourself?”

He shrugged playing it cool and smiling as he leaned in tilting his head down with his eyes looking up at her. “See you tomorrow.” 

She pursed her lips to speak as Maxwell came into the room and interrupted them. Jake took a step back and quickly shook Max’s hand. “Maxwell.” 

Confused, Max looked to her and she shook her head walking away with her wrap.

Now, back in the driveway, CC raised her eyes to the sky and turned on her heel. “It’s a bad idea, Maxwell.” She walked away from him and down the path to her house, arriving just as CJ pulled into the garage.

She put her clutch under her arm and waited for him. Smiling, CJ bounded from the Jeep and started to trot into the house until he saw her and stopped in his tracks. He then walked to her slyly mimicking his father’s accent, “Mummy?” 

“CJ.”

“What are you doing out here, mom?”

“I’m just coming home. I take it that you haven’t seen your father.”

He flashed a cheesy grin, showing top and bottom teeth with his eyebrows up.

She sighed, and took her clutch from under her arm and put her arm around his shoulder. “You hungry?”

He smiled, “I could have a little Nosh.”

The house was dark as they entered and she assumed that Niles and Emily had made their way to bed. 

CJ bounded into the kitchen and turned on the light. He quickly started taking out the contents for a sandwich. 

She couldn’t help herself. “Excuse me, wash your hands first.” 

CJ turned to the sink, “Yes, Mother.” 

CC smiled as he washed his hands quickly. She put her clutch on the counter slowly and stood stiffly. “So, CJ, I think we have a few issues with you driving.”

CJ dried his hands and turned back to her leaning back on the sink . “Mom, I want to talk about that in a minute. I haven’t seen you all day.” He was laying it on thick with a smile and big eyes. “No, really.” He moved back to the counter and began making a sandwich. “Look, I’m going to make you a sandwich, Mommy.”

CC lost her control and let out a small laugh and so did he. “OK, Listen to me. I want you to speak to your father tomorrow.” 

“I’ll try, but I have this big English exam.”

“Then what were you doing out?” She smirked and pointed at the sandwich. “I’ll have half.” 

CJ handed over her half of the sandwich. “I was studying for my English exam.” 

CC squinted one suspicious eye at him as she took a bite of the corner of the sandwich.

“What?” CJ put his palms up at her and she continued to coldly stare as she chewed.

He smiled as he made himself two more sandwiches. His sandy colored hair fell down over his eyes and he tilted his head so he could see through it. He still looked so much like her little boy. It had to be some sort of parent vision. 

She elbowed him slightly “I’m going to bed. Make sure you clean up.” She pulled the top of his head toward her and kissed him. “Good night, CJ.” 

“Good night, Mom.” He leaned his head so she could kiss him, then he continued making his sandwich with a warm smile on his face.

She headed up the stairs thinking about how precious the next few years would be. It was so hard to savor them. She was always somewhere between wanting to hug him and wanting to choke him for his shenanigans-just like his father.

CC finished her sandwich and got ready for bed. Walking softly, trying not to wake Niles, she slipped into the bed. Niles groggily turned reaching for her. “You’re home early. Did you run out of choreographers to choke?”

“NO. Did you run out of new material?”

He let out a husky chuckle, “long ago.”

“You’re slipping-” She smirked as she closed her eyes. 

“Besides, why would I need new material for my old wife.”

“Keep it up and you’ll be working on material for your new wife.”

He pulled her closer, rolling on top of her. “As long as she’s a brunette.”

She patted his arms from underneath him, “Speaking of wanting a new wife…”

He stopped and stared at her “Hmmm. I didn’t know you were interested in that sort of a marriage. Now which sister wife would I pick…?” 

“Niles, I’m being serious.”

“Me too.” He sighed and rolled down from her becoming more serious. “Ok. But wait, first tell me if CJ is home.”

CC nodded carefully.

“I’m going to give him a fantastic punishment. He didn’t even bother to answer the text I sent him.”

“He was probably busy studying.”

Niles gave her his deep voice. “Oh, Right.” He was becoming far more animated. “Ok, spit it out.”

“My news?”

“No. I want to know what time he got in.”

She was relieved not to talk about the other thing, but… “What difference does it make right now?”

He stared at her and she gave in shaking it off. “OK, CJ came in at the same time I did.”

“On a school night?!” Niles jerked the covers off and began to get out of bed until he was stopped by her hand on his arm. 

“Lover?” She used her firm low voice. 

He stopped and looked at her and she gave him a look he must have known to be lust or anger. They were often intermingled. “Well, maybe it can wait until morning.” Niles closed his eyes and relaxed into his pillow waiting for his own anger to subside. “You know I don’t agree with this.”

She slid a leg around one of his. “Can we just…”

He rolled up on his side again, bending his arm to his head and resting his head on his hand while eying her hopefully. “Just what?”

She shut her eyes. She didn’t want to, but she needed to clear things up before she could go forward with Jake, “…talk first.”

He deepened his voice. “As long as I have something to look forward to.”

She sighed. He was still agitated and she did owe him for leaving earlier. “You know what? It can wait.” She put her hand on his chest and leaned into him. “What was it you were looking forward to, Bell Boy?”

His husky voice chilled her shoulders. “A little, Brunette.” Their lips met and she was down a rabbit hole.

************


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell gets his way.

Unfortunately, the rabbit hole was her sleep overtaking her highly peaked body. She sat up as Niles leaned over her turning off her alarm. "Good-God, Babcock. Your phone was going off for 10 minutes."

She groggily looked at him. "Did I fall asleep last night?"

"Well, I'm still fully clothed and hot and bothered. How about you?"

She slumped a little. "Hot and bothered."

He leaned over her putting his warm hand under her pajama shirt and rested it on her highly sensitive stomach.

Her hips angled towards him and her eyes began to shut when another alarm went off on her phone. She reached for the phone and looked at it. The second alarm was set for far too late. She sat up abruptly. It couldn't be. She turned back to him with a sympathetic smile.

"I know." He took in a long deep breath and shook it off. "Go on, Bessy. Get a move on."

She leaned over and grabbed his face, giving him a peck on the lips before jumping out of bed to get ready

She was ready before Niles and he called to her as she went down the stairs, "If you see CJ, would you send him up here?"

As she entered the kitchen, CJ was just grabbing an apple and heading out the door with his backpack. "CJ, your father wants to speak to you before you leave."

"Mom, I'm leaving with Jonah and I have all that stuff at school to do, remember? He's here. I'll text you, OK?"

He paused and she waved him away, "Oh, get out of here."

CJ kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door so fast she could feel a breeze.

Niles came down the stairs after she moved to the kitchen counter to put coffee into a tumbler.

He was finishing tying his tie as he walked over to where she was filling her coffee. "Did you catch, CJ?"

She didn't lift her head and focused on taking her coffee cup from the maker. "He had to leave for school."

"How?" Niles was getting irritated again.

"Jonah?" She shrugged as she put the lid on her coffee. A small amount spilled and burned her finger and she shook her hand out. "Ow."

He faced her at the counter. "May I?" He reached for the cup and he fixed the lid, then he reached out for her hand and she gave it to him with a smirk.

Holding her hand, he slowly kissed her burnt finger and then blew on it. She gave him a small smile and took her hand back and allowed him to continue.

Niles put a hand down leaning on the counter "Someone should know how our son got to school today. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I do, but I just don't have time right now, lover." She kissed him and wiped the lipstick quickly from his lips. "You can text him. I'll call you later-promise." She grabbed her coffee and her bag and headed out the door.

The vision of Niles standing in the kitchen as she shut the door kept flashing through her mind as she drove to work. She spread her manicured fingers out slowly leaning her palms on the wheel, before she gripped it again.

"I have nothing to feel guilty about." The statement fell on dead air as she realized she was speaking out loud.

The silence was broken by her phone ringing. She hit the steering wheel button to answer the call. "Yes."

"Mommy, I'm on my way to class and I still don't have my wheel back."

CC inhaled. "Good morning, Emily. I thought we talked about this and you had the wheel replaced."

"I did. But, I want MY wheel back on MY Jeep, where it belongs. It's really the principle. He can't just take things that don't belong to him."

CC tried to be as patient as she could muster. "Daddy and I will handle this."

"If you don't, I will. Have a good day. Love you, Mommy." The phone disconnected before CC could answer.

"Lo.." CC hit the disconnect button on the steering wheel as she shook her head. She would deal with Emily later. That curt temperament had to be from her father.

CC sat through her morning meetings slightly distracted. Maxwell, would be pushing for an answer about Jake by afternoon. She normally wouldn't consider it at all, except that they were slightly overextended at the moment and they needed a win on this project.

She also never told Niles about seeing Jake or about dinner. She didn't know how to approach it in text right now.

"CC...CC?" Max's voice cut through her thoughts.

She turned her leather chair away from the window and back to the conference table where a group stared at her.

Maxwell looked at her from the other end of the table as if she knew what he was saying. "Any thoughts?"

"No it all sounds fine. We're done here." CC opened a file on her computer, pretending to look it over as the group filed out."

Max asked the last person to shut the door behind them as he moved to CC's end of the conference table and sat down next to her. "You just agreed to a budget increase for pet walkers on set."

"What?" She sobered to reality. "Well, that's not happening."

Maxwell's voice softened. "So, I take it that you haven't cleared hiring Jake with Niles."

Her mouth opened indignantly. "I don't answer to- What are you-" Then she slumped. "No."

"I wouldn't ask if we didn't need this so badly."

She stared straight ahead. "I know." She let it digest for a moment before she made up her mind. "You win." Getting his answer, Maxwell smiled as she continued. "I'll go tell Niles about dinner."

There was a quick knock as the conference room door opened and Jake entered. "Hey, stranger. Are you up for a little coffee? Just like old times?"

CC smiled. "Speak of the devil."

Maxwell rose, also smiling. "Jake, CC and I have been talking and there's something she might want to talk to you about."

CC nodded as she gathered her things. "Yes, I'll be right with you, Jake."

Jake smiled and left the conference room to wait outside.

Maxwell turned to CC. "I know Niles will be reasonable."

A smirk grew on her face. "Then you don't know Niles."

After meeting outside the coffee shop. Jake went in to retrieve their order while she picked a sunny spot outside.

He came back with her coffee and stood for a moment staring at her before he sat down. She was still mostly desensitized to the tan well muscled arms, wide chest and flat abs. She saw them every day. But with Jake's energy, it continued to be a lot to take in.

A familiar wave came over her and she put her head down, pinching the bridge of her nose beneath her sunglasses. He didn't need to know he could still affect her.

"You haven't changed a bit."

She straightened. There was such an odd feeling of intimacy, like meeting with an ex boyfriend. She pushed her sunglasses up to her head. "Hm. But you've changed more than a bit."

He smiled showing his large white teeth. "For the better, I hope."

She smiled back despite herself, tilting her head before looking up at him and answering with a hint of doubt in her voice. "It is..."

It was fully meant to make him question himself but he squinted at her. A hum cam from his throat and he bit his lip.

And they were off. She wanted it to be different this time. But they just couldn't erase their energy.  
"Jake, act like a big boy. I have something to ask you."

He laughed and then leaned toward her, whispering in her ear. "I am a big boy. You would know."

CC's mouth opened in shocked laughter. "I certainly would not." She glanced around to make sure no one could hear. "We definitely never did that."

Jake raised an eyebrow at her and gave her his best smoldering eye. "We didn't?"

CC tried to stop smiling. "You know damn well we didn't."

Jake let his head drop to the side. "Maybe it's just wishful thinking."

She was still trying to wipe the arrogant grin off both of their faces. She wanted to skewer him, and a few things she wouldn't admit to.

She cleared her throat. "Thinking? Actor's aren't paid to think. Now I know you're dreaming." She smiled wide and took a sip of her coffee.

"But Brunette's are?"

She almost spit her coffee out. She covered her mouth with her napkin as he laughed heartily. She wanted to laugh, but she was utterly turned on. She finished wiping her mouth and put down the napkin holding down her smile and shook her head. "I don't know why I thought we could work together again. It wouldn't work out."

"What wouldn't work out?"

"It's nothing. Just a short stint on a show we were planning, but a big star like you wouldn't be interested.

"I'd love to work with you again."

She sighed letting out all of her air before looking up again. "I know we have a lot of fun together. But we don't know when to stop." She raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"CC, I adore you. Not to mention, I adore looking at you." She smiled sarcastically as he continued his rant. "But, I know you have a family and a life. I'm not trying to interfere with that."

"You bet you're ass, you're not."

He laughed and put his hand on hers. "I've really missed talking to you."

She looked at his hand on hers then back at him for a few moments before she pulled her hand out and rested it dominantly above his, pressing it to the table. "You're not getting away with it that easy. We need to set a few rules."

His eyes were smiling but focused on her lips as his own soft lips parted slightly.

She briefly looked at the sky. Heaven help her. "Come back to the office and we'll informally discuss a few terms."


	3. Deja vu and Prove It

CC grabbed her briefcase from the passenger side of her car and headed into the house an hour earlier than usual as her phone rang. She answered seeing that it was Niles.

"Where are you?"

"Outside of our house. Why?"

"Something has come up."

She disconnected the phone and tried to clear the foreboding wave that came over her. Yes, she meant to call him all day. But she decided to head home earlier to speak to Niles instead. She took a breath with her hand on the door handle before she entered.

The house was quiet except tapping noises coming from the kitchen. CC stopped in the kitchen to see Emily lounging on a stool at the counter, wearing her headphones while working on her laptop. "Hi Em. I thought you went back to school."

Emily glanced up moving one side of her headphones and smiling. "Not until I get my wheel back." She returned to furiously typing on her machine.

CC nodded quietly, "Oh yes, the wheel." Then, after a moment, she looked sharply at Emily. "By the way, we need to talk about your phone skills."

Emily smiled weakly. "Sorry, Mummy?"

CC twisted her mouth and raised an eyebrow. Emily knew the punishment had been delivered and smiled at her mother before going back to work.

CC paused a moment watching Emily type. "Where's your father?"

"The office."

CC left her briefcase on the counter and flipped her hair back, heading to the office off the living room, with her head up.

She entered to see Niles sitting at the desk facing her. The top buttons were open on his dress shirt and his hair was slightly disheveled. He was leaned forward on the desk focused on the monitor. The angle and the fit of the shirt showed off his strong shoulders and back. The next stop would be running her hands down them.

"Hey, lover." She wanted to kiss him hello, but she stopped when she saw the look on his face. His brows were knitted and he looked agitated. She sunk down on the chair facing the desk. "What is it?"

He swung the monitor toward her and let the pictures scroll from a gossip site. It included last night's bear hug with Jake. The two of them sitting on the love seat holding hands facing each other, surveillance footage from their close encounter in the coat room last night,she and Jake meeting at the cafe and the worst photos; Jake's face in hers as he whispered in her ear at the cafe today and one of her, putting her hand on Jake's.

He watched her expression closely as she viewed the pictures scrolling in front of her before he calmly asked, "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

She was irritated that she didn't get to discuss it with him first and she sighed with an annoyed face. She answered him sarcastically, "No. Why do you ask?"

He crossed his arms and stared at her. It registered in her mind that as he sat there rigidly, his accusing eyes looked beautiful. "I wanted to talk to you about it last night but…we decided to..."

He interrupted her. "-Fall asleep?"

She smiled defensively. "You think I did that on purpose?"

He continued to stare and it was dawning on her how serious he was as her face became incredulous. She glanced at the ceiling quickly. "Niles, I know it feels like deja vu-"

"Ya think?"

She shut her eyes still controlling her temper.

Niles sat back in his chair. "How long has this been going on this time."

She shook her head with a warning tone in her voice. "It's not like that. We just ran into each other last night."

"And you've already found a project for him and signed a contract? Just since last night? I find that hard to believe."

She looked down and blew her air out slowly. She was wrong for not telling him sooner, but she wouldn't have her word questioned. "He hasn't signed yet-and I told you what really happened, believe it or not."

She stood up and turned to leave the office as Niles continued. "The worst part is that you haven't had time to deal with CJ, but plenty of time for this."

She turned quickly with a hand on the doorway. "You know I have to work."

"Do you, heiress?" He looked around. "Are you working to get us out of this hovel someday?"

Her mouth fell open.

She'd found time for CJ last night, but she wasn't going to defend herself. Questioning her parenting was an extremely bad idea for him-always. Not to mention, he was suggesting that her very hard, very powerful job, was not only voluntary, but futile.

It hit the nerve too hard and she lost it. "Well, deal with it. I'm having dinner with Jake tonight, too."

He leaned forward on the desk. "Well, by all means, don't let your bloody husband stop you."

She wagged her head. "Good. Don't bother waiting up." She turned on her heel.

He stood and leaned both hands on the desk. "Don't worry. I won't!"

Hearing her mother's heels angrily clacking across the foyer and passing outside the kitchen, Emily's eyebrows went up as she gritted her teeth. She knew that walk and whistled in awe of the force as she heard her mother stomp up the stairs. Maybe she would go back to school tonight and sleep in her dorm after all.

Upstairs, CC wrapped a towel on her head and turned the shower on as hot. She wanted her blown temper to disappear in the steam.

Waiting for the hot steam to take effect, she let her head hang. She had no desire to play this game yet again. But here they were.

Yes, there were pictures. There were always pictures. There had been others too. So many other pictures, other actors and other innuendos on gossip sites. Niles never even batted an eye, but Jake was always a big problem. In a way, it was the long ago first incident with Jake that started this obsession of the sites portraying her as a cougar on the prowl.

She tried to breathe calmly, but there was the irritation of knowing that she created the problem by avoiding it. There was Niles' maligning of her career. Niles suggesting that she wasn't telling the truth. And worst of all, he insinuated that she ignored her son for Jake!

She turned off the shower and grabbed the towel, drying off brusquely before exiting. As she stepped out, Niles stood leaning back against the bathroom counter waiting for her with his sleeves rolled up to his biceps.

His head was tilted down and their eyes met briefly as he stared up at her.

His eyes touched her, but she was still so angry that she walked past him, removing the other towel from her head and then slamming and locking the closet door behind her.

He knocked gently, sounding tired, as if he knew how badly he screwed up. "CC…"

She grabbed a handful of hangars with dresses on them and held them at arms length examining each one quickly, throwing the discards onto the floor before hanging up the chosen dress and then grabbing the rest of her outfit.

There was another knock on the closet door. "Can we talk?"

She grabbed her slip and shook it out with a loud snap and then slid it over her head and down her body.

"Babs, you know how I get when…I mean, what am I supposed to do when I see pictures of you kissing him."

She tried to straighten the twisted slip quickly as she stomped to the door from the middle of her closet and opened it rapidly using her gravel voice. "I did not kiss him!"

He stood in the door, his elbow leaning on the door frame. Their faces were close. She made an exasperated noise and tried to slam it again.

He put his hand out and stopped the door. "Wait."

She left the door and went back to the bench in the middle of the closet. She sat down on the bench and pulled her black heels with the ankle straps to her and began to put them on.

Niles walked to the middle of the closet and stood in front of her, helplessly watching her put the heels on. "I'm sorry, that I didn't believe you."

Stopping mid action, she looked up at him. "Believe me? You didn't even ask me-as usual, when it comes to Jake." She put her hands up staring intently at him. "What the hell is it about that guy?"

He lowered his voice and moved an eyebrow. "Exactly! What the hell is it?"

She shook her head as if she didn't understand.

The closet lighting was shining off his sandy blond hair making it shades lighter. He knelt down across from her looking in her eyes. "What makes it so that you don't ever want to tell me you've seen him? What makes it so that you avoid talking about him? You omit anything to do with him."

"You, Niles!" She stood up waving her hand. "This! This thing right here! There have been so many pictures that have been printed with lies about me and he's the only one you have a problem with. It's the only time you actually believe it."

"And I resent it. I resent that he's a point of contention."

CC leaned forward slightly. "Then change it."

"That's up to you."

She grew frustrated again. "Niles. Don't you trust me?"

He stood up. "It's not you I don't trust."

She rolled her eyes. "What am I a teenager?!"

"Don't forget, he had the nerve to admit to me that he was in love with my wife at one time."

"He's not. Niles, I've barely spoken to him."

Well your bodies have done too much talking already. As far as I'm concerned, he is stealing every moment he spends with you directly from me.

"Niles, It's a game. You know it's just part of the job. How is this different?"

He could feel his frustration in having to say it aloud. "You don't have to fake the flirtation with Jake."

But he was done holding back because those pictures burned, and no matter what she said there was photo evidence that she still cared about Jake too.

"Your hand on his..." That smile of hers in the pic. Just like last time, it was too curious, joyous, beautiful. "It bothers me because that special relationship should be reserved for me. Don't you think?"

She met his crystal blue eyes. "You know it is." She shook her head. "I thought we were past all this years ago."

Her anger slowed and she shrugged slowly. "I don't know how to make you more comfortable."

He stared silently before he remarked again flatly. "Stop working with him."

She let herself sink down onto the bench again shutting her eyes as if it hurt. After a pause, her arm reached out for him and he exhaled as he came to the bench and sat next to her.

Eyes still closed, she turned toward him and slid into his chest silently. She rested her head on him. She just needed a short moment of strength before it all fell apart again.

His chest was rigid at first, but he relaxed and put an arm around her as she slid into her safe space where nothing could separate them.

She listened to his heart beat as he looked down at her, smoothed her hair behind her ear and sighed. "I see. This is where you tell me you can't do it."

She needed him to understand. It felt too odd to explain it to him and their relationship shouldn't need an explanation. It made her angry that for this one person, it did.

She breathed into his chest, enjoying his scent and he stroked her hair again before she spoke very quietly. "It's important. I have to work with him, at least one more time."

His hands drifted down her arms and rested on her knees. "Well, lately I don't feel important.

She sat up and kissed him, feeling like his heart was slipping out of reach. "You are."

"I don't want to tell you to prove it."

"I shouldn't have to." He obviously didn't see her career as valuable if he could ask this of her. She pulled her hands back and put his hands back on his knees softly. "I love you, Hazel. I'm just not sure that you love all of me."

She got up and put on her little black v-neck wrap dress with the slit in the side as he leaned forward on the bench looking at the ground while speaking quietly. "I don't know how this turned around on me."

CC grabbed her clutch and left the closet to fix her hair and touch up her make up before he stood and finally came into the vanity area to lean back on the counter again.

She finished applying mascara to her top eyelashes and blinked until she gave herself that pretty zing even though she felt agitated. She finished putting on a bracelet and and a few layered chains.

Niles had enough experience to know that she would go to dinner whether she was upset or not. "I'm trying to tell you that I need a little more from you right now. Not just me - the whole house, including our offspring…"

"You've never had any problem picking up the slack with the house and our family until now." She looked at her watch. She had run out of time to reason with him. "Now I have to go to dinner with Jake and Maxwell."

"Oh, you have to?" His face looked flat. She hadn't seen that look in a long time.

"If I don't want to lose money, I do." She closed her eyes and turned a little slower than usual and headed out the door. She could hear Niles turn on the shower as she left.


	4. Leaning In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily & CJ

CJ walked into the house practically tiptoeing and hoping his father wasn't home. He peeked his head into the kitchen to see Emily sitting on a counter stool, curled up with her knees bent as she typed on her laptop. He remembered that he was in trouble with Emily too and backed out quickly.

"Hey!" Emily quickly put her legs down and jumped up from the stool, leaving her laptop open.

"Get back here!" She followed him to the foyer where he was about to make his way upstairs.

He was sweaty from basketball practice and stopped a quarter way up the stairs. He smiled, turning with his arms out. "Sis! You're home!" He headed down the stairs threatening to give her a hug.

Emily wrinkled her nose and put a finger up at him, standing up straight. "Oh, don't you dare."

CJ stopped "Is Dad home?"

"No."

CJ smiled. "Good." Still dressed in his practice uniform, his basketball bag was slung across his body and he pushed it behind him with a toothy smile as he kept advancing.

"EW! You smell like the bottom of that gym bag." She finally retreated backwards into the kitchen and grabbed her water bottle.

CJ rubbed his hand on his sweaty shirt and ran after her with his hand out, his eyes smiling.

"CJ! I swear,if you touch me, It'll be the last thing you do." She ran to other side of the white marbled kitchen counter and pointed her water bottle like a weapon.

As CJ walked into the kitchen and began to make his way around the counter, Emily squeezed the sports bottle and sprayed him with a stream of water right in his face.

Getting it in his eyes. CJ stopped and rubbed his face as Emily laughed loudly. "Back off, fourth string."

Laughing, CJ shrugged and looked up at her. "I needed a shower anyway." He continued around the counter island and she used the rest of the squirt bottle on his shirt as he kept coming, putting his palms up to touch her.

But she had used the entire contents and she backed up to the other side of the counter and smirked. "CJ that's disgusting. Stop being a child."

CJ ignored her and continued to tease her by advancing. She grabbed a bunch of grapes off the counter and began whipping them at him before she hit him with the whole bunch.

"Wow. That hurts." He laughed sarcastically.

She took a peach and made it back around to her original spot at the counter as she hit him with the peach.

He quickly caught it as it bounced off his stomach after an oof. He lobbed it back at her and it bounced off her laptop with a thud, instantly blacking out the screen.

Emily screamed, "No! My paper!" The smile was instantly off her face as she began hitting buttons on her laptop trying to get it to respond.

CJ stopped laughing and walked over.

Emily looked up at him. "You broke it."

CJ took the computer "It's OK. I'll fix it." He took off his bag and put it down on a stool next to him and sat down as she slumped onto her stool and her eyes began to water.

Looking up from the laptop, CJ realized his tough older sister was about to cry. "Emily?" She didn't look up. His voice became softer. "It's OK, we'll get your paper."

Emily looked up, clearing her eyes and sat up straight. "It's not that, so much." She pulled the sleeves out on her sweater making them cover her hands. "Mom and Dad are fighting."

CJ smirked and almost laughed. "So? Tell me something I don't know my whole life."

It's different this time. Dad's mad at mom because she won't punish you for taking my wheel and driving the Jeep.

Completely unfazed, CJ turned back to the laptop and tried to get it to boot up again. "That's what you get for being a snitch."

Emily gave him an annoyed look but let it slide. "That's not the worst part."

The computer began to hum back to life as the screen lit up. CJ seemed to hold his breath.

She took out her phone and brought up the site with the pictures of her mom and Jake.

CJ shrugged. "So? That's no big deal either. You know that's made up."

"Kind of, but- Dad was mad this time. She opened the picture where Jake was leaning, his face in their mother's and made it full screen.

"She leans away when she laughs at them. This time she was leaning in."

CJ shrugged again, but then looked at the picture a little longer with his brows knitted.

"They had a big fight. Mom was stomping through here so hard the house was shaking.".

CJ gave a small raspberry with his tongue as the computer came back to life and he turned the screen back to her triumphantly. "Here. I fixed it."

Emily nodded flatly. "Thanks."

CJ said, "well, they'll get over it. They always do."

Emily tilted her head. "He left after she did and he said he was going back to the restaurant. He gave me money for dinner."

CJ winced. His father normally never missed a chance to cook them dinner even if he went back to the restaurant afterward. Especially, when Emily was home.

Emily twisted her mouth looking into space. "He seemed like he was still… angry?"

Emily and CJ's phones simultaneously lit up and began vibrating with notifications.

Emily pulled the phone back as CJ opened his bag and pulled out his phone. CJ began clicking on the link he was sent. It sent him back to the same gossip site and he looked up at Emily and commented like his father flatly. "Oh, bollocks."

Emily stood up from her stool looking at the phone. "Now he's doing it too?!"


	5. Tell Her What She's Won!

As CC arrived at the Sheffield's. She could feel the fatigue of the argument still following her. She took a cleansing breath riding herself of the bad energy and shook it off, slapping a smile on her face.

She'd deal with him later. Much later. She needed to focus on finishing the details with Jake. She wavered for a moment. She could just feign illness and run home. Even though she was still angry with Niles.

Maxwell could finish up the deal with Jake but… Jake would not be as amenable or as cheap if she didn't close the deal. Again, she had no choice. She wasn't giving in. She had to do what she thought she needed to.

As she came upon the Sheffield's entrance, she spotted Maxwell and Jake standing outside, deep in conversation. Jake was looking rather handsome in his grey shirt, black pants and black streamlined blazer and sunglasses. He pulled his glasses off as she approached and put them in his pocket as his eyes went over her.

"Here she is," Maxwell said in a patronizing manner.

The smile crept wider over her face knowing why he sounded so syrupy. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Change of plans, CC. Chef is sick and I'm not in the mood for Chinese take out, so, out to dinner it is."

"Oh." She ignored Maxwell's insipid old fashioned refusal to call his chef anything but by his profession. She nodded as she observed Jake checking her out. "Hello."

"What a lovely dress." He motioned to her waist and slit.

She side eyed him as she kissed him hello on the cheek. "Thank you." His hand grazing her waist as she pulled away sent a chill down her back. Steady there, not tonight. She thought.

Fran came bouncing out of the house in her own little black dress and heels. She stumbled, almost rolling her ankle as she approached before Maxwell caught her. She pushed at her up-done hair with her clutch in hand. "What'd I miss?" She put a hand out flat. "Did you talk about the pictures?"

Maxwell gave Fran an annoyed teeth gritting smile. "No. CC just arrived." He turned back to Jake and CC. "Shall we take the Caddie?"

Fran looked around. "Isn't Niles coming?"

Maxwell gave Fran's shoulder a small squeeze and shook his head

Fran made a face. "Oh."

CC wanted to invite the surly house frau before he decided to be a stubborn ass.

They all took the few steps to the waiting SUV. Jake insisted Maxwell take the jump seat beside the driver as Fran and CC flanked Jake in the row seat behind.

"I wish you would have told me this was going to be a date night." CC remarked to Maxwell, referring to Fran.

Fran looked at Jake. "Well, I had to come." Her voice raised an octave and cracked as she pinched Jake's cheek. "I MISSED you, Jake-ey!"

Maxwell turned around in his seat and made a face at Fran and she shrugged at him. "Wha-?"

\- - - - - - - 

CC felt a little blush on her cheeks. They couldn't be asking her this. "Oh, you really don't want to do that tonight."

Maxwell handed CC the phone from the front seat. "Please, CC?"

The restaurant had messed up the reservation Maxwell had made last minute. Every table was taken. Although the restaurant was very embarrassed and offered to set up a temporary table, the accommodations were unacceptable. CC would not sit in the crowded general dining room. Especially, not with a star attraction like Jake.

Her three dinner companions stared at her expectantly. "OK." She took the phone and dialed. She jerked her hair to the side as she waited for an answer.

"Kara? It's the Mrs.. Is the big boss in?"

She waited for Niles to come to the phone. She knew he'd be there pouting. His voice came across deep. "I heard you have an apology for me?"

"Ha. Very funny. I need a table top for four."

"After…" She could hear him inhale. "Tell me you're kidding."

"We've had a slight snafu. Would you just do it?"

He sounded irritated. "Outside?"

"Fine." She hung up without saying good-bye.

Maxwell smiled, completely clueless to how hard he was making things for her.

Jake watched her frustration as he gently took the phone and handed it back to Maxwell.

He gave her a small nudge. "Hey, I have a story."

CC feigned interest but as she watched him begin the story, she thought about how he talked to her as they waited outside the car earlier.

While Maxwell and Fran were tying to fix the reservation inside, she and Jake were standing in the restaurant's gated parking area to stretch their legs as they waited.

Jake had smiled in the mischievous way that caused her problems. "I'm sorry, CC. I hope this isn't causing you as much trouble as it did last time.

CC knew he was referring to the pictures and tried to keep it professional. "It happens all the time. At least Niles hasn't punched you yet"

They both laughed before she continued. "I just can't figure out how they got the security video from the coat room."

"I already put a call in to find out." He leaned on the car facing her. "I just want to make one thing clear."

"I can't wait to hear this."

"You were right to avoid me."

"Why?"

He leaned forward as if he wanted to kiss her.

She gave him a small glare, then looked passed him to the sidewalk outside of the lot. "Jake, I think that's a photographer."

"Really? He jutted forward "Let's give them something to look at." He grabbed her and put her into an embrace dipping her as if they were performing a tango letting his mouth hover inches over hers as she laughed at the sudden movements.

She hit his arm and he brought her up again. The move making her feel slightly breathless as they both laughed.

CC swatted him again. "Open the door. We better hide out in the car."

Now, back in the car, She watched Jake finish his story. She could still feel the dip in her stomach. The feeling in her core.

She tried to ignore it. It was normal. She just missed Niles' touch. But something had happened.

During that dip her body began to gravitate toward Jake. Like his already did toward her. She would just observe the feeling. She was absolutely sure none of this would go anywhere…again.

She smiled as if she had listened, but Fran had been staring at her and caught her eye. Fran's mouth was slightly open and she gave CC a look that only said "uh oh," before she shut it.

\- - - - - - - 

Maxwell and Jake helped them out of the car and CC took note of the unusual amount of photographers in front of Niles' restaurant.

She smiled slightly as she passed. The flashes blinded her and Jake gave her his arm for balance.

She began to take her arm down as they approached the entrance but as she entered the door, she realized that Niles had been watching from the front desk. He silently gushed at her mouthing "Awww. Cute." as they made eye contact.

Her hackles began to rise as he greeted the Sheffield's first. Shaking Maxwell's hand, and then leaning over to Kiss Fran on the cheek.

Niles moved to his wife. Speaking formally but quietly. "Brune Hilda." He went to put his arms around her trying to move her into a dip.

She refused to move and gave him a stern eye. Quietly hissing. "Stop it."

He rolled his eyes. "I suppose I should have expected that." Then he moved to Jake flatly. "Jake. Nice to see you're dating my wife again."

CC warned him. "Niles."

With a short look of panic, Jake returned the much too firm handshake. "Surely, you don't believe…"

Maxwell cut in between them pulling their hands apart, speaking rapidly. "Sorry about the short notice, old Man. The place looks great. Can you show us to our table?"

Kara will show you to your table. Kara began to lead them to the quiet spot outside reserved for celebrities.

I'll be right there. CC watched as the group left without her and she stood in the entrance with Niles. He was already acting out of control. "Niles, I want you to be on your best behavior so I can get through this dinner."

"I'm willing to be just as good as you are."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. In fact…I'm willing to let you make the first infraction."

CC dropped her head. There was no way he was calming down. She looked up at him with her best innocent eyes. "I'm sorry. Please just let me get through this dinner incident free."

He nodded his head at her. "What was that? -An apology, I hear? Oh,you must be really rattled."

She dropped her head and bit her lip looking at his tie. Her hand came up to the bottom of his tie and she pulled it between her thumb and index finger reminding him of its leash like nature. She angled her head.

She looked up from the tie to meet his eyes. She watched him slightly melt as she he sighed with a low laugh and was about to answer her as his phone beeped.

He took it out of his pocket and glanced at it and then showed it to her. It was a picture of her in Jake's arms as his face hovered closely above hers. The glint left his eyes again. "Oh. But no kiss for, Daddy?"

"Niles-" She broke from her pose.

He used his best game show host voice. "CC Babcock, come on down and play the game of Babcock's  
A Faker."

He used a second voice. "Oh, she doesn't need to play, Ted. She's already won!"

He switched to the first voice. "Well, Bob, tell the lady what she's won."

Switching back… "Absolutely no sympathy from her husband!"

"What?" Her hand unconsciously gripped the tie firmly.

"That's right! -Or she can choose from the island of empty apologies. Or the most likely prize, which is a MISERABLE evening!"

CC was glaring and she took his tie and swung it hard so it wrapped around his neck "If you can't behave at least stay away from us tonight!" She turned with her head up and stormed away.

Niles almost smiled watching her stride away until she disappeared. But then he angled the phone up again examining the picture. He put it in his pocket and walked back to his office to cool down.


	6. Are You Happy Buela?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two can play at that game.

CC returned to the table noticing a particularly problematic actress and her entourage sitting in the corner of the outdoor patio. She didn't turn her head and beelined to the table forcing her smile to reappear before sitting down. "Sorry, about that. I had to straighten something out."

Jake pulled the chair out for her. As Fran leaned over whispering. "Did you see who has the nerve to be sitting in the corner over there."

CC nodded as she sat. "Yes, I did."

Jake turned. "Who? Greta Starr?"

Maxwell whispered back. "She broke her contract and threatened to sue us if we didn't buy her out."

Jake looked at CC. "I read something about that. Didn't you smother her with a pillow?"

Fran looked up. "Yeah and she's not the only one."

CC sat up straight and commented tersely glancing at Fran. "I apologized."

"What did she do?" Jake looked at CC with a teasing smile.

CC shook her head. "I'd rather not..."

Fran leaned forward. "I'll tell you what she did…"

"Fran…" Maxwell tried to stop her.

She moved Maxwell's hand off of hers and put it back in front of him patting it softly. "Well, Greta refused to show up to work and when CC fired her, she started having dinner here every night to hit on Niles." Fran was leaning toward them looking directly at the offending party as she spoke.

CC shook her head with her eyes shut. "Must we revisit this stupidity?"

"So, CC, how did you end up smothering her." Jake smirked.

Fran continued. "One night she was hanging all over him. And you know Niles, he was too nice to stop her."

"Fran..." Now CC put her hand down on the table.

Fran patted her hand next as she whispered at Jake. "Well, the same thing happened that happened to the two of you. Stories, you know."

"We do." Jake answered.

CC glanced at Jake wondering when they became a "We".

Fran continued. "So, the next night, CC came in to see exactly what was going on and she caught -that -that…"

"Toad." CC chimed in.

"Yeah, she caught her in Niles' office trying to set him up. And never mind what she did to Niles."

CC looked away. "I think a flower pot and a dish of spaghetti with clam sauce was involved."

"Anyway, It took Niles and all the waiters in the restaurant to pry CC off of Greta before she killed the woman."

CC shrugged looking up. "Would it really have been so bad?"

Maxwell looked at CC. "I hate to remind you just how much that little outburst cost us, CC."

Jake remarked, "Wow. What a slugger. I hope you don't own a gun."

Fran and Max groaned at the thought.

Jake leaned into her ear. "I know you blow me away."

CC laughed at the silly joke and turned her shoulder away from him. "Stop it."

A loud dueling giggle came from the corner of the restaurant. CC turned to see that Niles had stopped at Greta's table and was leaning over her chair speaking to her as the woman laughed loudly.

CC let her teeth grit in a smile as Niles looked over his shoulder at her and he smiled back.

She turned back to her own table and Fran's eyebrows were up. "Oh boy."

CC straightened her napkin. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not paying any attention."

"Good." Jake put an arm on the back of her chair.

CC looked at his arm and then back at Jake, but then she sat back slowly against his arm. If Rubbermaid wanted to play, it would serve him right.

Maxwell watched as Niles helped the Diva out of her chair. Niles glanced behind him and did a double take at the sight of Jake's arm on the back of CC's chair. Greta turned to see what Niles was looking at and began to beeline toward them as Niles followed. Maxwell sighed with a tired look on his face as they approached. "Oh, CC…"

"The woman has a death wish." Fran whispered, before Greta started in a high girlish voice. "CC, I saw you here with Jake Redding and I just had to come over and say 'hi'."

She held her hand out to Jake and he moved his arm from CC's seat to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you," he nodded. CC stuck her tongue out as if she was going to be sick.

Greta nodded at Maxwell and Fran. "Hello, again." She turned back to CC. "I also wanted to apologize for that big misunderstanding in Niles' office." She turned toward Niles who was now at her side.

CC let out a low calculating laugh. "Oh, you misunderstood that being suffocated with a pillow means that you're actually, not welcome here?"

"CC…we're really not supposed to talk about it." Maxwell fidgeted.

Greta turned to Niles quickly as if she hadn't heard. "It was so nice of Niles to invite me tonight."

"Oh he did. Did he?" CC stared at Niles.

Greta continued. "Niles has forgiven me for the whole thing. You do forgive me don't you, Nilesey?"

Jake let his hand rest on CC's leg under the table to comfort her as CC took a sip of her red wine.

Niles eyed this and squinted one eye at CC before turning to Greta and leaning in to her. "Of course, I do, sweetie."

CC released some sort of a cough almost spilling her wine as the wait staff came with their meals and began setting the dishes in front of them.

Greta began to whisper something into Niles' ear as Maxwell leaned over the table whispering to CC. "Do try to control your temper."

"You're the one who wanted to eat here." CC shot back.

Niles laughed a gentle deep laugh as the actress leaned on him holding his arm.

CC sat up straight and slowly took a another sip of her wine to calm herself. Jake looked at CC with concern and moved her hair behind her shoulder, speaking softly, "Are you OK?"

CC put her wine down and sucked her cheeks in. "I'm just fine." She glared at Niles and put her hand on Jake's leg. Jake looked down and put his hand over CC's before looking at her concerned, asking quietly, "Should we leave?"

"Here it comes." Maxwell singsong-ed to Fran, watching the train wreck in slow motion.

Niles bristled, his voice angry. "That's a wonderful idea Greta, we should dance sometime." He dipped the woman as she laughed. "Why Greta, you're as light as a feather." Niles stared at CC as he raised Greta back up, and she leaned on him for support.

CC gritted her teeth again. "Of course, She's full of the feathers I stuffed in her mouth."

Greta gripped Niles' tie.

That tie was reserved for her. CC shot up from her chair. "What the hell are you thinking, Niles? She dumped her red wine down his shirt. "You can't serve merlot with chicken!"

Greta gasped. "Oh, how dreadful! Niles, are you OK?"

Jake was standing next to CC now and Greta grabbed a napkin and put it on Niles' chest as she leaned on him. Niles blinked at CC in shock then put his arm around Greta's waist.

"That's it!" CC turned to Jake and grabbed his face planting an aggressive but passionless kiss on his lips moving her head back and forth. She let go of Jake and he stumbled backward. Then she looked at Niles. "There! Is that what you wanted to see? Are you happy? Now you can say you were right! Congratulations, Buela!"

She turned to Maxwell and Fran as Jake stood in shock. "I'll see you at the office." She turned on her heal and stormed out of the restaurant.

Niles stood, shocked. "What the-" For a moment he looked as if he was about to punch Jake.

Jake's face was also utterly shocked as he put his hands up. "I- uh- I'm so-" He paused a moment and commented swiftly to Max and Fran. "I'll call you later." Then he dashed after CC.

Niles looked at Greta with a questioning look.

Greta shook her head. "No. But do you think you could get me Jake's number?"

"Coulda seen that one coming a mile away." Fran sighed and began to poke at her lobster. "Ooh. This looks delicious."

Maxwell slowly closed his eyes.


	7. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update about the story completion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let those of you who have inquired know that I should be updating this after next week. I apologize for the wait. School and a new career suddenly sucked up all my time. 
> 
> I managed to spit out a quick short story that I just posted. Niles, Another! Two Decades Later. 
> 
> It was so quick, I hope it's not too hard to read.
> 
> Hope that helps at all. See you all with the story finished soon. :)

Coming soon


End file.
